


The next day

by Galadriel34



Series: Drabbles [4]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-15
Updated: 2012-07-15
Packaged: 2017-11-10 01:06:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/460530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadriel34/pseuds/Galadriel34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have no excuse of this... :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The next day

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Másnap](https://archiveofourown.org/works/460424) by [Galadriel34](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadriel34/pseuds/Galadriel34). 



The next day

I’m laying on the bed and the first thing I feel, is the caressing of a mild breeze on my body. I’m opening my eyes slowly, the light’s blinding me. I‘m looking around twinkling, the scent of flowers is flying in the air, a rose bush's over my head, and rippling feminine giggles can be heard from the distance. I sit up groaning; I've a headache.   
“How did I get here?” I seem to remember the faces of many smiling women with MAJOR's badge, and that my name… yes, I'm John... But the most important thing's, where are my clothes??


End file.
